


Peaches at Midnight

by Ariasheart



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluffy Smut, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasheart/pseuds/Ariasheart
Summary: You never know who you’ll meet ......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for my bestie Peachesatmidnight! Everything and cheese!!

What was it about sitting on a train, alone, in the middle of the night... not sure when you’ll arrive at your destination, but knowing you’ll get there.  
The smell of coffee from the dining car, whispered voices, trying to give the sleeping passengers some peace. Then he came striding down the aisle, determination in his step, and a smirk on his face; ducking his head so he didn’t bang it on the ceiling.....  
I looked at him, sighed... that’s what pretty looks like! If you can call 6 and a half feet of Greek god pretty...  
He looked up as he was passing my seat, stopped.  
WTF?  
“ Is someone sitting here?” He smirked again.  
“ umm... it’s an almost empty train... you can sit anywhere?” I tried to say without drooling....  
“ But I want to sit here...”  
Who was I to deny this man what he wanted?  
“ Sure. Of course!”  
As the porter comes by checking tickets he announces the time of departure....  
“Now departing station at 11:55. All aboard!”  
I kept telling myself to breathe, in and out, don’t panic! Yes! It’s Armie Hammer, trying not to look like Armie Hammer, which was impossible! Sitting across from me on a train hoping no one recognizes him?  
“So... my name is uh, Douglas, and you are?” He asks reaching out his hand to shake mine.  
“ Michelle.”  
All I can’t do is shake his hand praying to the universe my palms aren’t sweating! His huge paw squeezes mine in what feels like a death grip, but I’m not complaining!  
“The train, huh? You like traveling this way? Or missed a flight?”  
“ I love trains. Lots of time to think, read, write, meet new people....”  
Am I trying to flirt with Armie Hammer? Fuck yes I am!! You only live one!  
Right about then the waiter from the dining car comes by with my drink.  
“ Your Peach tea miss? And what can I get for the gentleman?”  
Before he can answer, I tilt my head and look at him, telling the waiter...” He looks like a whiskey man to me. Three fingers, neat?”  
Armie grins wickedly and says to the waiter without taking his eyes off me, “Perfect!”


	2. Strangers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll call you by your name, if you tell me what it is.....

Chapter 2  
I was a little unsure what to do with his attention, now that I had it....  
With his piercing gaze, Armie asks, “ I look like a whiskey man, huh?”  
“ Well, ah, yeah... like a man who needs a stiff drink. Or, ah, yeah....”  
Kill me now! I’m screaming inside my head! What are you thinking? Trying to flirt with this man?  
Obviously he doesn’t want anyone to know who he is, so I’m just going to play along.  
“And what’s your excuse for the train?” I ask.  
He looks confused. This should be good.  
“Ummm, I’m supposed to be meeting a friend, but they aren’t where they said they would be. Lucky for me I found a distraction until they get here.”  
Is he talking about me? I’m his distraction? That can’t possibly be a good thing. I’m known for being distracting, but not in a good way! A “ big gasp in the back seat and you wreck your car” kind of distraction, but not a good one.  
“ Well Douglas, tell me about yourself.”  
He squints his incredibly blue eyes and laughs.  
“ You seem to know a lot about me already.” He says, raising his glass in a sort of toast.  
Trying not to lunge at him, I clear my throat uncomfortably “Just a lucky guess.”  
He’s telling me something but I don’t really hear much of what he says. I can’t get over how big this beautiful man is. His hands, his feet.... he takes up the whole space across from me like he’s sitting in his own living room. How does ANYONE have a conversation with him and not want to rip his clothes off?  
Breathe Michelle. Stop objectifying this man. That’s all he is, just a man, no big deal.  
“Michelle?”  
Oh wait, he’s asking me a question..  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?”’I ask.  
“ Your tea is getting cold.” he says, pushing the cup towards me.  
“Oh yea, right my tea..”  
I bring the now tepid tea to my lips. Dear god please don’t let him notice how my hands are shaking. No no no.  
“So you got a thing for peaches?” He questions, and I nearly spill the damn tea. No pun intended. I chuckle to myself.  
“Umm yeah. Yes, I have a thing for peaches. I mean, who doesn’t love a nice firm peach right?”  
From the expression on his face, I can tell I sound a little crazy.  
I cannot believe I said that. Fuck me! In my head I imagine a “Yes please” coming from the giant in front of me. Of course it wouldn’t happen. Don’t even hazard that thought. It’s never ever going to happen. Get a fucking grip!  
“I mean.....Yes, peaches...... uh, well.......It’s a bit of a long story?” I mean it as a statement, but it squeaks out like a question. I dare myself to look up again. As I do, he is just beaming ear to fucking ear. Damn it’s got to be illegal to have a smile like that.  
“I’ll make you a deal.” He says.  
“ You tell me your secrets, and I’ll tell you mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets eh.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.... things are getting....hmmm.

Chapter 3  
Good Lord! But just that statement made me want to rip off my clothes!! He’s going to tell me his secrets!? But, first I have to tell him mine.... uh.. do I have any secrets??? What if I can’t think of a secret!!?? I have to know his secrets!!!! Okay... I’m calm... deep breaths...

Hmmm..... “ I do have one secret.... but it’s SO boring.”  
He smiles at me so beautifully, his canines showing and those blue eyes sparkling.  
“ I saw a movie that completely changed me. Everything about me is different.”  
“ A movie?” He says.  
Why is he looking at me like that? I’m so confused... I mean, I’m always confused, but I usually read body language pretty well. And he does not seem surprised that a movie changed my life.  
“ Yes... a movie. If I can actually call it that. It was so much more.”  
He seems to settle in like a kid getting ready for a bedtime story. 

“ Anyway, I started writing again, and at a Q & A where I met the director, I gave him a book of my poems and included a note for one of the stars. Long story short, I’m fucking terrified that he just made nice with me, and then threw it away. Or worse, he and his friends laughed about it all night! I can just see him giving this guy the letter I wrote, and him saying... *creepy* as he tosses it in the trash.”  
Douglas looks at me like he understands all the rubbish I just laid on him, and it feels kinda good...  
“ What was the movie?” He asks.  
“ It’s funny you should ask.... you actually look very much like one of the leads. His name is Armie Hammer. Ever heard of him? It was an indie movie so you may not have seen it. Call me by your name?”  
He smiles that wicked smile that looks like he’s handed over his dignity so he can be REALLY bad.  
“ I have heard of it.... but the, what was his name? Artie? The one I look like? I’m not familiar with him.”  
Oh, so that’s the game he wants to play. I can do that.  
“ Not Artie. Armiee. That man is truly something else. Incredibly talented. Funny as fuck. And to top that off (OMG! I just said top it off to Armie, ahem Douglas!) Can you blame me? The man is pure sex. I mean he is on the very top of my “free pass” list. You know.. if I had a list... ahem. Yeah, anyway.... he’s really talented, you should look him up.”

“The movie alone is one thing, because the chemistry with his co-star is like off the Richter scale! But when you pair the man, the movie, and the book? And then, someone has the brilliant idea of having the man read the audio book!!! I don’t think I took a breath the first 2 minutes of it!!”  
I stop talking for a second as reality kicks in.

“Sorry, I just kinda, you know, get a little extra when I talk about it. I’m sorry. I’m sure I’ve creeped you out. I wouldn’t blame you if you decided to find another seat. Or another car. Or another train all together.”  
Why can’t I just stop talking?!

Maybe this is all just a Dream... I haven’t paused long enough for him to tell me his secrets...And if this was real I’d be waiting with baited breath to hear just ONE of them!!!

I curl back into my seat and glare at my now cold tea. I let out a giggle as I think......If I was in the South, this would be Sweet Tea. And now I’m thinking about Timothée Chalamet! I bring myself back to the now. I can’t bare to look up, because I just know the beautiful man will be gone. Suddenly I feel the air move. Well, I called it! There he goes. Perfect! I sigh, before I feel a finger slide across my cheek and then grasp my chin gently.

I close my eyes, feeling the warmth of his fingers, and his breath on my face.  
“Open your eyes.” He breathes, making me shudder. I slowly open my eyes to see those ice blue eyes staring into mine.....


End file.
